Hello, Drama!
by DisneyFemGal
Summary: Mikayla hates Hannah Montana.  Bizarrely, she also seems to be pursuing Miley Stewart.  It would be funny, if it weren't so confusing! Mikiley


Title: Hello, Drama!  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Hannah Montana and all of the characters therein belong to Disney. I'm not making any money off of this fic.  
Summary: Mikayla hates Hannah Montana. Bizarrely, she also seems to be pursuing Miley Stewart. It would be funny, if it weren't so confusing! Mikiley

Chapter 1

Miley was in the middle of eating an extremely suspicious cafeteria meatloaf when her cell phone started vibrating. She glanced down at her cell phone and groaned: Mikayla was calling, _again._ This was the third time in the week and a half since Mikayla and Jake had gotten back from Antarctica; for some reason, the girl seemed intent upon befriending Miley.

"Mikayla again?" Lilly rightly guessed from the look on her best friend's face.

Miley just banged her head against the lunch table.

"You can't avoid her forever, you know," Lilly pointed out. "She'll get suspicious. Miley Stewart has no reason to hate Mikayla. She's not even dating Jake anymore."

It was true. The well-publicized romance that had flared up in Antarctica had been curiously short-lived, and both parts of the brief Jakayla had been oddly tight-lipped about the whole affair.

"I know, but do I have to make nice right _now_?"

"She's called you how many times? As I said, you'd better do it soon."

Just then the phone stopped ringing. Miley grinned in relief.

"Well, too late now," she sang triumphantly.

No sooner had she said that than the phone started ringing again. Miley almost screamed.

"Okay, okay! God, it's like she's a stalker or something!" She reluctantly flipped the phone open.

"Hey girlfriend!" she exclaimed in a fake-friendly voice. "What's up?"

"I'm good! My movie is going to be awesome. Can you believe it, I'm a pop star _and _a movie star. Hannah Montana definitely can't say _that_!"

"Yeah, congrats," Miley ground out, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," Mikayla blathered on, oblivious to the other girl's foul mood, "we should totally hang out! How about you and me hit the mall tomorrow!" It was not spoken like a question. More like an order.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mikayla, I have to do this thing tomorrow," Miley replied sweetly.

"What kind of thing?"

"It's... uh..."

Miley sighed. Lilly was right-- she had to see Mikayla sooner or later.

"It's nothing I can't cancel," she said with a sigh.

"Great! I'll see you there at six?"

"Sure," Miley said dully.

"'Kay, bye 'till then!"

She sighed in relief as she hung up the phone, then groaned as she realized that she had to spend the next evening with her archnemesis.

"Well, look on the bright side," Lilly offered, "you can ask her for the details on her and Jake!"

"She'll just think I'm jealous," Miley countered.

Lilly snickered. "Miley, you locked her outside and pretended to be her on her own movie set to try and stop her from getting with Jake. She already _knows_ you're jealous."

"No, I'm not." Miley scowled. "I'm over him."

"Like you were over him last time?" Lilly asked innocently.

"He's been gone _months_!"

"Like he was last time?"

Miley groaned and threw several fries at her best friend.

"Come on," she said, "we'll be late for gym."

--

Five minutes after 7, Miley entered the mall, dragging her feet as she went. She'd begged Lilly to come with her, but her best friend had hockey practice after school that day. Miley would have been a whole lot more understanding if Lilly had at least _looked _like she felt bad about bailing on her. Even just a tiny bit would have been enough!

"Some best friend," she muttered as she glanced around the mall. She didn't see Mikayla, and was tempted to just turn around and walk right back out of the mall again. But then what? She couldn't let Mikayla get suspicious; that girl would not hesitate a _millisecond_ to rat her secret out to the entire world.

Which made spending time with her all the scarier, but what else could she do?

Reluctantly, she pulled out her cell phone and called Mikayla.

"Hi!" she said in a fake-excited voice. "Where are you?"

"The food court. Where are you?"

"I'm… on my way over there now!" Miley assured her. "See you in a sec!"

She hung up, and braced herself for what was sure to be an unpleasant evening.

--

She was not wrong.

Mikayla dragged her from store to store, looking at some outfit or another before deciding that it was "Totally lame. Like, for a not-famous person. I mean like, no offense, Miley. Obviously _you're _cool, 'cuz, you know, otherwise I wouldn't hang out with you! And I guess you're sorta famous, dating Jake Ryan and all."

Miley rolled her eyes and prayed for death at least ten times during that shopping trip. Finally, it looked like things might be over.

"Ohmigod, there's nothing else here," Mikayla said. "Your mall really sucks. I totally expected something better from Malibu." She fell silent for a moment, and Miley was filled with the hope that this night might be over and she would never have to spend time with Mikayla again. Then the annoying pop star (Pop star? Hah! She was nothing!) spoke again. "Hey, I have an idea that you're going to love!"

So much for that hope.

"What is it?" Miley asked, suspiciously.

"I was invited to Joe Jonas's birthday party tomorrow night, and you should totally come along!" Mikayla squealed, clearly expecting Miley to be ecstatic.

"Oh," she replied, trying to sound enthusiastic. Hannah had been invited to that party, but she was still a bit sour on the Jonas Brothers after they tried to steal her dad. The problem was, any normal girl would be excited.

Miley was not a normal girl.

"Oh… I'd love to," she said, "but I have to ask my dad first. He can be really strict about stuff like that." She nodded to back up her own words.

"Like, that's so lame!" Mikayla said. "You totally can't let him tyrannize you like that! Even if he doesn't let you, you've got to sneak out. Puh-leeeze! I'll totally help you, too. Hey, I could talk to him for you!"

"Um, no, that's okay," Miley replied. "You don't have to do that."

"No, I totally do! You're my friend now, and I _cannot _let my friend miss this party. Who knows when you'll have a chance like this again? To meet so many famous people! You know you're dying to come. I'll talk to him, I'm sure I can convince--"

"Okay, okay, I'll go with you!" Miley blurted out, just trying to make the other girl _stop talking._

_"_Great!" Mikayla said. "Well, I should get home now. I've got some interviews early tomorrow morning. But I'll see you tomorrow evening. I'll help you get ready, 'kay? This is going to be _so much fun!"_

Mikayla hugged her (ewwww) and ran off, leaving Miley standing there, stunned.

"What did I just tell her I'd do?" she asked herself out loud. "Oh god."

She'd promised to go to that party tomorrow night. As Miley. With _Mikayla._

She was the biggest idiot on the face of the Earth.


End file.
